


The End of Hendon

by babyklingon (asparagusmama), BabyKlingon



Series: 'All my own work!' - babyklingon's little pieces [8]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asparagusmama/pseuds/babyklingon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyKlingon/pseuds/BabyKlingon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Hathaway is told his place is in Oxford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of Hendon

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Конец Хэндона](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633180) by [Seleniana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seleniana/pseuds/Seleniana)



“So what are we gonna do with that...? Hathaway bloke” I asked Jerry Winston, he shrugged and sighed. 

“I have no idea!" he threw up his hands. “He’s just way too precious for the Met. All the lads don’t like him, he doesn’t go out ‘n’ get pissed he’s bit of a loner..." he trailed off, as I stood up and started pacing around my office. 

“But what will we do with him? I know nothing about him, where does he even come from!?" Jerry consulted his notes on his lap. 

“He’s a Cambridge gradate." I gave him a look, “In theology, he even did fourteen months in Allen Hall Seminary in Chelsea."

“Oh for fuck’s sake! What?"

“Yes I know, he was kicked out for unspecified reasons."

“Why is he even training!?" I sat down with sigh and checked my watch. “He’s coming to my office in an hour, and we need to find a reason why he is unsuitable for Hendon. So start thinking.” We sat in silence for a bit. 

“Oh I know!" Jerry suddenly exclaimed. I gave him a what look as I stuffed a chocolate hobnob in my gob. “He could go to Cambridgeshire or Thames Valley." 

“Yeah," I nodded slowly. “I'll ring Thames valley and you ring Cambridgeshire."

“Right." Jerry got out his phone and I asked the box what the relevant numbers were. 

 

An hour later saw me sitting with James Hathaway in front of me. “Well you see James we just think you’re not suited to the Met’s way of working. You’re just a bit..." precious - no not precious you can't say to someone, you gotta let him down gently... "A bit..." Think of something you twat! "A bit."

“Posh sir?" James interjected my panicked thoughts. 

“No! No! Not posh James.” I hastily told him. “Just..." I stuffed another chocolate hobnob in my mouth to save me whist I franticly thought, Oh God he’s looking at me! Um... posh? Not precious. To clever? You can't say that to someone. Educated! Yes! He’s to educated

“You’re just a bit too educated for the Met, James." I finished triumphantly.

**Author's Note:**

> babyklingon is my daughter. Please remember that! Capitalized and punctuated by asparagusmama.
> 
> AM


End file.
